monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Zia Blakely-Azhar
Ziamora Blakely-Azhar, better known as Zia, is a 2018-introduced all-around character. She is a 16-year-old Elemental Hybrid, the daughter of Draven Blakely, a Shadow Elemental, and Ciara Azhar, a Light Elemental, and the younger sister of Zircon Blakely-Azhar. Character Personality * Zia is very bright, bubbly and outgoing which comes from her Light scareritage * She also has her "dark moments" which comes from her Shadow scareritage More TBA Appearance Zia is a younger teenage girl with a mix of dark and light skin, but appears to look very tanned, purple hair with streaks of lighter shades of purple and dark lilac-purple eyes. She wears a mix of dark and light makeup. Background Zia was born to the Shadow Elemental Draven Blakely and the Light Elemental Ciara Azhar and is the younger sister of Zircon Blakely-Azhar. For most of her life, Zia and her family traveled around with her father's family, the nomadic Blakely Clan and some of the only ones to accept that her father had a lover that was a Light Elemental. As of now, Zia lives in the Boonighted States of Scaremerica with her brother and legal guardian Zircon, while the rest of her family travel around the States and try to show people that monster of different species can come together. Her family plan to return to their home country and continue to travel, even though Zia and Zircon are living in New Salem Monster Zircon is an elemental, monsters that are able to generate, control, and manipulate the elements. In Zircon's case, he's a hybrid of Shadow and Light. Powers and Abilities As a hybrid, Zia potentially could control both elements of darkness and light. But, she only gained her mother's powers over light. * Photokinesis: From her mother, Zia inherited the power to control the element of light. With it, she is able to control any aspect of light and even light energy, which she uses the most. ** Light generation: Zia can generate and project photons of light and in the forms of attacks. ** Light constructs: Zia can use her powers over light to create constructs out of light such as tools, armor and even weapons. ** Holographic projection: Zia can bend light to project holographic copies of herself and other objects ** Invisibility: Zia can bend light off herself to render her invisible. ** Light energy manipulation: Zia is capable of creating and controlling light energy. *** Light energy protection: Zia is able to unleash light energy in the forms of attacks such as formulated blasts and energy beams. *** Light energy constructs: She is also capable of making them into solid constructs, however only she and other Light Elementals are able to hold them. However, because of Zircon being a Shadow Elemental Hybrid, he too can hold them. ** Light mimicry: Zia can physically transform into light energy. * Shadow merging: Because of her mixed scareritage, Zia is capable of sinking into her own shadow, allowing her to easily travel across great distances. * Darkness immunity: As a Shadow and Light Hybrid, Zia is immune to darkness/shadow. * Light-Darkness manipulation: As a hbyrid, Zia has the potential to manipulate light with darkness properties. However, she has never unleashed this power so it is unknown if she even controls it. *'Solar empowerment:' Zia becomes stronger in the presence of intense solar light. Skillset * Astronomy: Since she was a little Elemental, Zia's always had an interest in astronomy. She can always be found outside during the night watching the stars. Relationships Family * Duncan Blakely (paternal grandfather) * Lucinda Blakley (paternal grandmother) * Draven Blakely (father) * Ciara Azhar (mother) * Melany Blakely (paternal aunt) * Zircon Blakely-Azhar (older brother) Zia's family includes her older brother, Zircon Blakely-Azhar, her parents Draven Blakely and Ciara Azhar, paternal grandparents Duncan and Lucinda Blakely, and her paternal aunt Melany Blakely. She doesn't know anything on her mother's side. Zircon Blakely-Azhar Zia is very close to her brother, who's just two years older than her. While Zia attends Monster High in New Salem, Zircon acts as her legal guardian as the rest of their family are still traveling around, but just in the Boonighted States of Scaremerica. Parents Zia has a very loving relationship with her parents. She loves and respects them. She loves how despite how different they are, were still able to find each other and join together. Friends Juniper Winter As another Elemental, Zia got along with Juniper even though the Ice Elemental really didn't want anything to do with Zia, at first. Pet WIP Outfits Trivia * Zia is an Arabic name meaning "light, splendor". * Blakely is an English name meaning "Pale-skinned; Dark; Pale Meadow". * Azhar is an Arabic name meaning "shining, bright". * Melany is a Greek name meaning "The person always covers by shadows, impossible to be seen, dim light". ** Zia was named after her father's aunt, Melany. Notes * Zia was at first going to be a pure Light Elemental, but then Shadows' thought to change it up, thus having Zia be a Shadow/Light Hybrid Elemental. External Links * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/mh-oc-zia-Blakely-azhar/ Zia's Pinterest] Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrid Category:Light Elemental Category:Darkness Elemental